


my dear dear doctor

by junketsu_naruai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Playing Doctor, i mean kinda???, slight hints of gay, this is just disgusting self-indulgent porn i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junketsu_naruai/pseuds/junketsu_naruai
Summary: this was a piece that i wrote after the "happy hearts: my dear doctor" event for camus and cecil on shining live! i just,,, woah camus looks good. so this is really self indulgent.summary: after a long day of shooting, camus finds a small way to relax.





	my dear dear doctor

Another tiring day at work.

Camus sighs quietly as he stretches, removing the prop stethoscope and the fake glasses he had used through the day. It had been a tough job, trying to promote such a family-friendly range of products dressed as a doctor that children wouldn’t even want to approach.

He sighs again. Was he really that intimidating?

Then again, he does terrify his fellow idols when behind any cameras, so children are not very different. Easy to scare, and - in a way - pathetic.

He thinks back to that moment and remembers glancing over at his inferior, Cecil, who seemed beloved by children. What was so special about that boy? He always thought that such an immature, irritating, hyperactive child could never succeed as an idol and even considered giving up on him when attempting to train him at the Master Course. Nevertheless, Cecil succeeded and it could be said that Camus was shocked.

The blonde shakes the seemingly never-ending thoughts out of his mind. The job is over - there would be no point in worrying about small details. Besides, every job he does comes out as perfect.

His back cracks slightly as he bends to a different stretching position and groans gently at the sound. He feels older and more withered after a tough time at work - almost as if he has aged by thirty years throughout the day. He feels seemingly troubled as well - like a feral, pent-up form of need has made its way into his body and nestled itself lovingly in his bosom.

The count lowers himself into a chair, hands smoothing down his trousers - his touch makes him feel needy.

He desires more.

He needs more.

Closing his eyes gently, Camus caresses his leg, moving to his inner thigh and gasping at the sudden sensitivity. It’s like he hasn’t been touched in so long. Every finger drifting along his skin is electric, tingles bursting through each tip. He reaches up to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt slightly, breathing deeply out of some mad form of lust.

“G-God…”

His hands slide down his body delicately, every inch of his flesh on fire. He tries to imagine that the hands belong to someone else and conjures up an image in his head - a handsome phantom figure leaning over him, kissing down his neck (marking him where possible) and praising him gently. Telling him how well he did that day. He imagines the hands straying further down his body until they reach his crotch and they ghost over his trousers, making him whine as he performs the action himself.

The count continues to tease, eyes clenched shut and mouth open slightly - continues, that is, until he hears his phone vibrate.

A text.

He sighs, brushing his clothes down to look neater before making a move to the device on his desk.

A text… from Jinguji.

Of course someone had to disrupt his time to himself, and of course that person had to be Jinguji Ren.

‘ _omw to your dressing room w wine, congrats on the work baron xoxo_ ’ The text reads. Camus can only laugh - the strawberry blonde still tries to flirt with him and it never fails to become more and more ridiculous by the day. He smiles a real, genuine smile - a rare smile - as he types out a reply to his inferior.

‘ _I look forward to seeing you soon, Jinguji._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw that was a ride and a half! apologies it is quite short i'm struggling with writer's block (which is ironic because i've just entered a damn zine skfhkdhkh)  
> but i hope you enjoyed! please leave me feedback, my work isn't perfect so i'd love to know what i can improve upon!


End file.
